


one night in the club

by texting_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... - Freeform, Clubbing, Creampie, Creampie kink, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, Glory Hole, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, SO, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Very little foreplay, accidental creampie, after she ALSO tells him not to stop fucking as she comes, dubcon, eren's dick is too good, he's such a cutie in this actually he feels bad for it afterwards, how do i even...., i'm tagging this as dubcon bc reader tells eren not to cum inside her and he still does, nightclub sex, pretty boy eren, reader isn't angry at him afterwards, sex in a toilet of a nightclub, should i have put a spoiler warning before that. probably, sort of unwanted creampie, sort of? idek man, uhhh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: seeking relief against the budding headache, you flee the dancefloor of the club for the toilets.the very last stall in the row has a special feature though, and soon the worries about an almost-headache are gone from your thoughts, fucked out by the boy with the pretty dick and nice voice from the other side of the cabin
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	one night in the club

**Author's Note:**

> look, i don't think i _should_ say you should obviously never do anything like this, especially not unprotected, but also if you did need to hear this from someone writing porn ...???  
> you probs shouldn't be reading this anyways
> 
> proceeding with horny eren now tho

* * *

As soon as you shut the door to the toilets, the loud music of the club was less loud already.

Your head was threatening to start hurting. You made a mental note to get some water, just regular, good old water, to combat it as soon as you were done in here.

The door in your back opened again as you were halfway down the row of stalls. Music flooded in like a wave, loud and pulsing.

In an effort to let your ears cool down, you continued on until the very last toilet, locking the door behind you.

Only when you were hovering above the seat did you notice the hole in the wall to the side - away from the rest of the room.

Several sharpie scrawls were centered around it, but even without them you recognized it for what it was: A glory hole.

As you flushed, a dick appeared through it.

It was only half hard, but it was obviously a very pretty dick. With clean, soft looking skin and already tinted a lovely deep shade. The opening in the wall was large enough to fit the sack as well.

It hung below the base, two distinct shapes slowly moving inside the shifting skin.

“Hey, you gonna leave me hanging like this?”

Came a voice from the other side after you hadn't made a move.

It had you freezing up for a second.

You really should get back out to your friends; it was only half past eleven, the entire night ahead of you - but instead of condescending, the voice had sounded playful, teasing, almost. Like he wouldn't hold a grudge even if you did decide to leave.

And most importantly: He didn’t sound like some forty year old weirdo.

“Can you give me a compelling argument for staying?” You shot back, crossing your arms even though he wouldn’t be able to see. The wall separating you reached from floor to ceiling but seemed regular, thick wood. At least in your cabin; the rest of the space was tiled and most likely concrete.

The dick in front of you wiggled a little. 

It was in perfect height to get a good fuck out of, too.

“I’m clean, no STIs, and I can offer this beautiful piece of meat right here. Free of charge. You don’t even have to do any work, I’d fuck you myself and you can relax.”

“You sound like a happy go lucky schoolboy, are you even allowed in this club?” You grinned. The guy gasped and his dick began to slide out. Before he could get it back all the way, you grabbed a hold of it.

He hummed.

“I can assure you I’m more than well past eighte- Oh damn…”

He pulsed to life in your unused palm. After only two, three strokes you were holding him fully erect, feeling the small veins lining his shaft. The guy moaned.

You’d slid a finger over his leaking head.

“You’ve got a pretty dick, do you know that?”

A laugh from the other side. Was that nervosity stealing into his voice?

“Thank you. Not something I’ve heard too often.”

“It’s gorgeous. Such smooth skin, very shapely head… Nice girth, not too thick…” You cupped his balls and gave the gentlest, playful tug. The wall gave a thud, as if he’d jerked against it. “Nice junk, too. So warm. Hey are you always this firm?” You’d gently squeezed him, while continuing your lazy movements with the hand jerking him.

“W-wh. Why?” He brought out, and it was a lot softer and breathier than before.

“Seems a little swollen down here… When’s the last time you fucked someone?”

“-Hopefully today, if you want?”

You bit on your lower lip.

He _was_ cute. And his dick was _very_ nice.

It throbbed in your palm, as if to agree with your thought. A drop of clear precum spilled from the tip.

When you took your hand away, a small protest came from the other side.

“Hey! I thought… I thought we had something going here…?”

“Relax, pretty boy. I need to get my pussy free enough for you to get your fuck.”

A quiet “ _Oh_ ” could be heard.

With two fingers you tested yourself. They came away wet..

And then you turned around, spread your legs and ligned him up.

Across from you was a bar fixed to the wall, directly above the toilet paper dispenser. Initially you’d thought it to be to get up from the toilet easier, but as the dick pushed in, parting your insides agonizingly slow, your hands found a hold of it and it proved incredibly helpful.

A loud moan came from the other cabin.

“Shit-!” It slipped out of you.

He wasn’t too thick, but you’d underestimated his length.

You felt his balls press against your thighs, finally. Already out of breath, you asked:

“Do you have a name, pretty boy?”

He drew back after slotting himself against you completely, and moaned so loud you had to smile. Seemed like it had been a _long_ while for him.

“Eren.” He eventually let you know, while he was on his way to push inside again. “An-d… Ah, you?”

“Fuck, Eren… You feel so good…” You said instead of answering him. Halfway in he’d given an unexpected thrust, hitting balls deep at once. “ _Ah_ , fuck!”

He did it again, dick spearing inside you, and you could hear whatever part of his body that it was bumping into the wall.

“E-Eren-! Fuck…”

He answered your exclamation with a deep groan.

“Sh- Shit this feels good,” He pressed out. “Ah… Ahh… _Ahh_ …”

Every time he bottomed out, he moaned, but he took his time speeding up in favour of getting a good feel of you.

His long, slow thrusts had something that suggested a feel almost like intimacy - you'd expected a quick and short, hard fuck, and this wasn't anything like that at all. It was more, and different, more sensual than you could have thought possible of a nightclub glory hole.

He touched you deep inside every time he filled you completely.

But even Eren couldn’t stave off his need to cum forever, it seemed. Gradually he increased his tempo, until his thrusts came rapidly.

The small part of his skin that came into contact with yours was enough to create a slapping sound, but between that, his loud moans and the music that came in every time someone opened the door, you couldn't have cared less.

“Ooh-! Ooh-! Ooh-!” He let out.

Even though he’d told you he’d be up to do all of the work, you pushed back on him, feeling your joined fluids cool where they’d smeared on his base and the air was rapidly chilling them whenever he didn’t manage to put every last inch inside you.

“Fuck your dick feels so good-” You closed your eyes, really feeling him out.

“Hell yeah girly, get some good dick!” A voice shouted from the direction of the sinks.

“You earned it!” “Make sure not to waste his cum!”

The door opened again and with the incoming music, you didn’t bother to focus on if they’d said anything else.

Rather, you tried to listen to any sounds that came from Eren - His rod squelching in your pussy, the low thuds of his body against the wall, his every moan and grunt. He was so very vocal, every clench of your insides, every small movement you did to egg him on and get you closer to your own release was rewarded with voiced praise and sounds of pleasure.

The rhythmic, small “slap slap slap” of him sped up.

“Haa, aah shit… Shit I’m so close baby, so close-”

“Yeah? Fucking me so good, Eren, you really wanna stop already? -Fuck your dick feels so fucking good…!”

You reached down and ghosted a finger over your clit. It wouldn’t take much, you found; Eren’s refusal to keep his voice down and pleasure to himself had had a greater positive effect on you than expected.

“Don’t wanna stop…” He whined, and groaned at the same time.

“Just remember to pull out, okay?” You brought out, readjusting your grip on the bar.

“You’re not safe?” He asked, a little short of breath.

“I am,” You said, closing your eyes and chasing after your own pleasure. “I just don’t wanna mess up my underwear…”

“Alright,” He sped up to the tempo he’d had before you’d brought this up. “Okay I’ll just-”

You risked a glance between your legs.

There was Eren’s sack, grinding against you with every thrust he did, and the hint of his dick, shining with moisture.

Your leg threatened to give out and so you adjusted it, but the subtle switch in position had the pleasure spiking and then you didn’t want to stop, couldn’t, felt yourself clench around Eren’s meat and relished how full you were right now.

“Ah, _oh, shit_ -”

“ _Oh_ \- F-ffuck are you cumming?” Eren gasped.

“Yeah, don’t stop now-”

“B-but- Shit-”

“Don’t stop, Eren-”

“But I- Ah- oh- _oh, fuck_ -”

“It feels amazing, your dick is amazing Eren don’t stop hhh… Fuck…!"

It got too much to hold it all in, and you moaned freely, from the top of your lungs. Through the euphoria you’d thought to hear Eren let out a loud curse. The peak made you feel warm and sluggish.

You sighed in bliss.

Your orgasm had come without warning, but it had felt incredible to cum around Eren’s length.

He was almost suspiciously quiet now, only shallow, minimal thrusts pushing his cock inside you, keeping it as deep as possible.

“Hey pretty boy, you okay?” You reached down with a hand and caressed his balls. They jerked in your palm. “Huh-?”

“I’m sorry-” He sounded like a kicked puppy. “I accidentally- I know you told me not to, but then you came and I couldn’t hold it anymore and you told me not to stop and…”

A warm shiver ran down your back as you thought about the warm cum he must have released inside you.

“Sorry.” He repeated.

You huffed, and clenched around him once more. He gasped quietly.

“How much?” You asked, then.

“Hm?”

“How much cum did you save up before deciding to so _rudely_ disrespect what I just told you and cream me?” Humour swung into the sarcasm.

“...’bout a week, little more.” He admitted.

You clicked your tongue.

“Did it feel good?”

“Wh-”

“This isn’t a trick question, pretty boy, I just wanna know if you enjoyed filling me?”

“-Yeah.” He relented. “Yeah, felt fucking amazing. It was almost like your pussy was sucking it all out.”

You could almost see the post-orgasm haze and lazy smile on his face, but part of his sentence had been muffled, so he must’ve covered part of his face with a hand.

Not one hint at his face, but you felt your heart go weak.

“Well, guess you got lucky then. Make sure not to creampie anyone else unprompted, that might land you more than a slap.”

“A slap?”

You pulled off and directly went back to hovering above the toilet before more of his cum could leak out and potentially stain your clothes.

His slowly softening dick remained in the wall for a moment. A last drop of cum squeezed out of his tip and dripped down the wood.

Then he pulled his dick back.

“Yeah,” You reached for the toilet paper, conviniently checking off your after-sex-pee alongside letting the majority of his cum flow straight back out. “Once I see you out there you’ll get one, for not letting me know. Damn, I’ll leak until tomorrow, at least…”

“But you don’t even know what I look like.” He sounded confused. You laughed at that.

“Aren’t you a smart one! Once I find you, you better watch out.”

You giggled again, and waited a while longer.

No more sound came from Eren’s side, so he had likely left his stall already.

With most of the white stuff out of you, you finally pulled your pants up again and washed up outside.

The bright, fluorescent blueish-white light of the bathrooms was replaced by dim red as soon as you stepped out of the tiled space and back into the tiny hallway, from which not five steps away an open door frame led back out onto the dancefloor.

A guy was leaning next to it, arms crossed over his chest and looking into the packed main room. He turned his head as the door closed in your back.

“Hey,” He grinned as you approached.

You frowned at him, and how unfairly cute his grin looked.

“Can I help you?”

His teeth dug into his bottom lip.

“I owe you an opportunity for revenge.”

You snorted. “Eren?”

With a bashful look, he nodded. You sized him up, and then, without warning, delivered a firm smack to his cheek.

It briefly wiped the glee off his face, and then he covered the likely burning spot with his own palm.

“Ayo, what the fuck?” You felt a hand settle on your shoulder, Petra appearing by your side. “This dude bothering you?”

“Nah, don’t worry I deserved it.” He let her know, the same bright, almost dorky smile from before back on his face. You nodded at Petra to let her know he was cool, and with a last look she took her leave to the bathroom.

You shook your head at him.

“Unbelievable. First you cum in me, and then you have the audacity to _enjoy_ the punishment I give you for it.”

“Sorry.” He lowered his hands behind his back and dropped his gaze, blinking up at you from underneath his lashes and looking all the more like a puppy.

“Bastard.” You grinned at him, and his shy posture relaxed.

“Can I buy you a drink? To make up for my lack of… cooperating with my punishment.”

“Can we get food instead? I’m starving.”

“Oh!” He turned back, halfway into the club. “Yes! There’s this new kebap place just across the street? Just in case the chips they serve here aren’t enough to satisfy.”

“You shut up!” You told him for the flirtatious smirk and wink he’d tacked onto his last sentence.

He smiled, the same open, earnest one from before, and had such a bounce in his step when he turned around that you were instantly jealous of the energy buzzing inside him.

Catching up to him wasn’t hard, and then it was quick work to plant a firm smack on his ass.

That had him gasp and look back at you, mild offense only thinly veiling his amusement.

“What was that for!” He shouted into your ear as the beat dropped.

“For being a bastard!” You shouted back. He smiled and tugged you towards the middle of the floor.

“Can we dance before food?” He yelled, and you nodded. Still leaned against you, he added: “Sorry for getting you sticky inside.”

You pursed your lips and looked from his mouth into his eyes, arms hooked around his neck.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

And then you kissed him - with maybe a little more teeth than necessary.

* * *


End file.
